


Moderation

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt lectures Blaine on moderation so Blaine decides to toy with him a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moderation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in February for a kink meme prompt fill- I have no idea which one, as I just found this story in the catacombs of my word documents. But BONUS extra story!! Unbeta'd

“I’m just saying, everything in moderation.” Kurt argues, laughing at the face Blaine is making: a cross between a pout a smile. “Bowties and socks and _hair gel,_ ” he emphasizes with an eyebrow wiggle that makes Blaine laugh. “Are all well and good, but moderation, Blaine, is key.”

“Moderation, huh.” Blaine shifts, coming to kneel next to Kurt on the bed, rather than sitting next to him. They had been looking through Vogue together. Blaine takes the magazine away and tosses it on the floor next to the bed.

“Blaine,” Kurt says warningly, trying to hold in a giggle, “What do you think you are doing?”  
Blaine shrugs, looking away and trying for an innocent face.

“Nothing. I just like being close to you.” He leans into Kurt’s space, ghosting gentle kisses along his lips and neck. Trying not to give in, Kurt clenches his hands and barely manages to stop a whimper from escaping. Blaine’s fingers find their way under the hem of the sweater Kurt is wearing, sighing with disappointment when he encounters an undershirt. Determined, he pulls it out of Kurt’s jeans and feathers his fingers over Kurt’s sides seductively. Kurt can’t help the sound that escapes him then, something breathy and wanting and needy that would make him embarrassed, only he’s so not because it’s _Blaine_. Suddenly Blaine pulls back.

“Moderation right? Don’t want to do too much of _that_ , do we?”

Kurt groans, and Blaine smiles impishly, shrugging his shoulders lightly. When he catches the smirking glint in Kurt’s eye, he shifts back slightly, on his guard. He’s not sure what he’s expecting; he’s learned that as far as Kurt is concerned, payback can be a bitch.

Whatever he might have been expecting, it definitely isn’t Kurt tackling him and starting to tickle his sides mercilessly.

“k-Kurt, nonono!” Blaine stops to breath, laughing helplessly, trying to tickle Kurt back. Kurt’s lying between his legs and attacking him with gusto; both of them are laughing.

Eventually Blaine gives up and focuses on wrestling him back, eventually gaining the momentum to flip them over. Panting and laughing, he pins Kurt’s arms above his head.

“Uncle, Kurt. Cry Uncle!” He says victoriously, which just sends Kurt into gales of laughter.

“Oh, that’s so wrong. I’d hate for my Uncle to be doing this to me.” Mischievously, Kurt rolls his hips against Blaine, both of them surprised to find that they are half hard. “Hmmm,” Kurt hums, licking his lips. “You’re such a perv, getting off on playing Uncle, are you?”

Blaine is gasping, he’s laughing so hard, “Ew, no! You have a filthy mind.” He grinds back, both of them getting harder.

“You love my filthy mind.” Kurt leans up to nip at Blaine’s lips. They stop talking for a few minutes, breathing heavily and kissing slow and sweet, enjoying the friction and heat between them. Kurt’s arms are still pinned and he’s whimpering against Blaine’s lips. He can feel fissions of delicious pleasure sparking down his spine and through his cock.

Until Blaine pulls away.

“Didn’t you say something about moderation?” He asks cheekily. Kurt groans and sits up after Blaine. He’s making grabby hands and trying to coerce Blaine back on top of him. Blaine stays the way he is, kneeling back against his heels and smiling.

“We don’t want you coming in those fabulous designer jeans do we?” He asks innocently.

“Oh well then,” Kurt says with a sly and slightly dirty smile, “Say no more.” With an inviting wiggle and some shifting, Kurt divests himself of the pants and his boxers, the makes quick work of the rest of his clothes until he’s naked. Laying back, Kurt spreads himself out enticingly, and _fuck_ he looks wanton and so ready to be debauched.

Still dressed and almost hurting from how hard his is, Blaine kisses his way up Kurt’s long, beautiful legs. He takes his time at all of Kurt’s sweet spots: the concave refuge behind his knee, the sweet crease of his thigh, hipbones that cry for attention and love. He pauses, looking up at his panting boyfriend and laughing, leans down to blow a raspberry right at Kurt’s belly button. Kurt pops his head up, leaning on his elbows, and rolls his eyes. So of course, Blaine does it again, eliciting a helpless snort of laughter.

“What are you doing?” Kurt says, trying to catch his breath. Blaine doesn’t answer, going back to the haven of Kurt’s smooth skin. He’s making his way back down, hot breath ghosting over Kurt’s cock. His lips are teasing, his tongue barely licking at the drop of precome glittering in Kurt’s slit. He swallows Kurt’s moan, and without warning, sinks down over his erection, hollowing his cheeks and really working at taking him as deep as he can (which is not as far as he’d like, but he doesn’t mind the practice). Eventually Kurt grabs his hair, pulling lightly in warning, and Blaine stops what he’s doing. They have this unspoken signal; it’s _slow down_ , or _I’m close_ and often _my turn_.

Kurt sits up, grabbing Blaine by the elbows and hauling him up, rolling until he’s perched over his boyfriend. Sure enough he whispers into Blaine’s ear,

“My turn.”

His skin glows in the twilight lit room. He’s tempting and so alluring that Blaine’s mouth waters. Kurt starts to undress him, taking the time to touch, to taste and sample each little portion of bare skin. When he exposes Blaine’s arms, he pauses to bite lightly at the insides of his elbows; he’s learned by now that Blaine is crazy sensitive there; being touched like this turns Blaine on more than almost anything. Soothing the tooth marks with gentle fingers, Kurt laps up every moan and shiver his touches wring out of Blaine.

Eventually they are both naked, rolled onto their sides. Their arms and legs and bodies are tangled and sweating. They kiss, slow and sweet and heady while they roll against one another, sometimes connecting in a way that makes them moan out loud. Sometimes it’s one or the other, against the arch of a hipbone or a thigh, helplessly turned on and rutting until it’s time to back off and cool down.

“I love you.” Blaine whispers into the bow of the junction where his neck meets shoulder. Kurt shivers and moans as he manages to line their cocks so that they rub against one another for a minute.

“Love you too.” It’s spoken almost too loud, Kurt crying out and then rolling away a bit. Blaine looks over at him; the trembling of his Adam’s apple as he swallows, lashes fanned over his porcelain cheeks, breath stuttering in his chest.

Times like this are the ones that Blaine loves best. When there is no deadline, no parents to worry about. When they have time to savor each other, to enjoy and entice one another for hours until they finally allow themselves to come, trembling and wrecked.

~*~

They keep going, rolling over one another. Sometimes wrestling for dominance, occasionally acquiescing. Blaine is boneless beneath Kurt, laughing as Kurt kisses between his ribs. He’s helpless -Kurt has his hands pinned. He’s been so close, for so long, straddling that fine line between pleasure and pain. He knows Kurt is too by the way he trembles. Using what advantage he has, he wraps his legs around Kurt and pulls him down and onto him.

They both groan as their cocks make contact, the slip slide of their bodies making everything more delicious and intense. Letting go of Blaine’s hands, Kurt slides them into Blaine’s hair, kissing him rough and dirty, rolling his hips against Blaine’s. Using his freed hands, Blaine runs them over Kurt’s body, taking in the sweat dewed skin, the shifting muscles as Kurt grinds him hard into the bed. Ready to be there, ready to take Kurt there, Blaine shifts, spreading Kurt’s ass cheeks and kneading them hard before ghosting a finger over Kurt’s clenching hole.

When Kurt comes it’s near silent, body wrecked and stuttering against Blaine’s. Suddenly, he’s gasping too, the coiling and tightening of his stomach spilling into his hips and groins as he falls into intense pleasure. Groaning, he finds Kurt’s mouth and kisses, sweet and desperate, nibbling at his lips and unable to pull away. Kurt pants into his mouth, a whispered _I love you_. His voice breaks into the silence of their bodies and hearts coming together.

Afterwards, they lay gasping and giggling. Minutes pass until Kurt half heartedly kicks out.

“Your turn.” Voice weak and sleepy, Kurt barely opens his eyes. Blaine snuggles closer.

“No way. It was my turn last time. “ He doesn’t bother to open his eyes.

“No, I swear-“

“Kurt, that’s the argument you used last time.” Blaine rolls away a little, laughing and pushing a reluctant Kurt off the bed.

“Fine.” Kurt huffs. Amused, Blaine watches at Kurt staggers into the bathroom, coming back out with a warm wet cloth. He lies back as Kurt cleans him up, stopping Kurt with one hand on his arm.

“I love you.”

Kurt’s eyes wrinkle as he smiles back. He kisses Blaine’s bellybutton carefully.

“I know.”


End file.
